Laugh At Him, Fight For Him, Love Him
by siriusxoo
Summary: Chloe Palmer is a Muggle, and she loves the Harry Potter books. One day, Kingsley turns up on her doorstep, and says that she's a witch. She meets the Teddy Lupin of her dreams at Hogwarts. The story follows Chloe, Teddy and other charactors
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... but I want to. Some charactors are J.K. Rowling's. Chloe Palmer is my own charactor, based on a friend.**

**Chapter One**

Chloe Palmer shuffled her note cards into one neat pile. Sighing, she gently placed them into her backpack. Taking a look around her messy room, she picked up some homework assignments, glanced at a clock, and sprinted out the room. She was late for summer school (she had failed math). Jumping down the stairs, Chloe grabbed her sack lunch, yelled out "Bye Mom!" and ran out into a bright sun. Blinking quickly, she rushed down the street to her most favorite place in the world. Steamin' Hot was a small café, a bit on the shabby side. It had ratty chairs that had lost half of their stuffing, week old food, and to Chloe's opinion, the best iced coffee in the whole of Boston. Chloe stood in line, impatiently tapping her foot. Soon, she placed her order.

"Large iced coffee." She didn't believe in saying "Please" to strangers.

The new cashier boy frowned. "Ran out of ice. Is it okay if it's room temperature?"

Chloe muttered a colorful string of words under her breath, and jogged out the door. Keeping her pace, she reached Boston Middle School with three minutes to spare. Students were milling around, talking to their friends. The front courtyard was the most popular place to talk before school, because it was near both the lockers, and homerooms. Chloe looked around her friend, her only friend, and thought, _If I don't see him in the next minute, I'm gonna ditch him._ Chloe couldn't afford to be late to class again. She was tardy three times this week, and the old hag might actually give her a detention.

Finally, after only forty seconds, she spotted him. Her best friend, her confidant, and the one person she trusted with her life.

Chloe grinned (the second time this week) and yelled out, "Yo! Derek! Over here!"

He spun round, smiled in that familiar smirk of his, and walked over to her.

"Hey, you're late. I was just about to ditch you."

"You're late!" said Chloe, poking him in the gut.

Derek grabbed himself and shrieked and moaned in a creepy voice, "Help me, I'm dying!"

Chloe laughed to herself, and walked in a wide circle around him to her homeroom.

Chloe had known Derek since they were in second grade. As the saying went, "Opposites attract." Chloe, as a seven year old, was as stubborn as hell and rude to the point of being outright evil. She had no friends for those very reasons and had given up trying to be friendly; they had just run away from her like she was Satan himself. Chloe had tortured many young teachers, who were nice to everyone, into total breakdowns, and most of them had resigned. The remainders had learned to steer clear of "The Mule." This was all until Derek transferred schools, and they met each other. Derek was quiet and polite. He was always dressed neatly, always kept clean, and was shy, painfully shy. They had learned to trust each other, two lonely outsiders on the same team. And this was good fortune, because he, and only he, had a way of calming her down and getting her to do whatever it was that the world wanted little Chloe to do.

After the final bell, Chloe stuffed her locker's contents into her bag and waited by the cafeteria. Soon, Derek strolled into view. Chloe waved him over, and they started walking down the hill that led to the main street of shops.

"Can I stay at your house for a while?" asked Derek.

"Sure! Mom always loves seeing you," answered Chloe.

They walked along in comfortable silence, until they reached Chloe's house. Derek ringed the doorbell, and Mrs. Palmer answered the door. She was wearing an apron with flowers sprinkled on a cream- colored surface, and white jeans. Hands still wet, she dried them on her apron, smiled, and hugged Derek.

Looking at Chloe, she said sternly, "Homework's first."

Chloe sighed, said "Fine, Mom," and pulled Derek up to her room. In the bright light, her room seemed messier than when she had left it. Chloe blushed, said "Sorry," and started to collect dirty clothes. Derek helped, stacking books in a tall tower from the paperbacks that were scattered around her bed.

"Really Chlo? Still obsessed with Harry Potter? I thought that you got over this stuff a month ago," teased Derek, dangling **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban** in her face.

"Well duh! Best books ever!" exclaimed Chloe, grabbing the tattered paperback and holding it to her chest. "Remus John Lupin! Oh, how I love you so!" said Chloe, being overly dramatic and holding it up the light.

"He's just a fictional character. Nothing so interesting about him anyway," said Derek, lazily sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

Chloe put a _No Way _expression on her face. "He's a bloody werewolf! Don't you dare soil his name with your Muggle-ness!" exclaimed Chloe, in her best British accent.

"Like you're not one too?" asked Derek.

Chloe faked a gasp. "How dare you! Crucio!" Chloe whipped out the Remus Lupin wand she had bought at Orlando and proceeded to wave it at him. They both stared each other and then burst out laughing. Soon, their giggles subsided into silence. They stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours, but what was really ten minutes. Just then, the doorbell rang, breaking them out of their trance. Chloe jumped up, said "Hold on!" to Derek, and ran down the stairs. She reached the door at the same time as her mom, and as a routine that turned into a habit, they opened the door together. Standing on the faded Welcome mat was a tall, bald African American. He was dressed like people who sell insurance, which was another way for saying that he wore a business suit. But this guy didn't have the typical briefcase. His hands hung loosely at his side.

"Uh… hello," said Chloe, a bit lamely.

"Good afternoon," said the man, holding out his hand. Chloe shook it firmly (He had a British accent). He continued on. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have come to speak to the Palmer family about a special scholarship that Ms. Chloe Palmer has received for the Hogwarts Academy. May I come in?"

Chloe stood there shocked. Hogwarts Academy? Kingsley Shacklebolt? This wasn't true! It was probably a dream. A great dream.

"Hey Chlo, everything okay?" called Derek from her room. When no one responded, he walked downstairs, where Chloe, her mom, and Kingsley were standing in front of the door.

Turning to Chloe, Kingsley asked, "Is this young man part of your family?"

Chloe snapped out of her shocked state, and looked dazed, "Uh, no. Not my family. He's a friend."

"Then I am going to ask you to leave, please," said Kingsley, pleasantly. Derek looked from Kingsley to Chloe. Chloe nodded stiffly to him. She needed to find out if Kingsley was kidding about Hogwarts. Derek nodded back at her. He knew he could trust her; he just wasn't sure about Kingsley.

"I guess… I'll see you later," said Derek, who let himself out.

Kingsley shut the door. The silence that followed was broken by Chloe's mom.

"Hogwarts Academy, you say? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Mrs. Palmer, if you would just allow me to explain," said Kingsley, reassuring Chloe's mom.

With a nod, she led Kingsley and her daughter to the living room. They all sat, a little tense. Kingsley pulled out a slim letter from an inside pocket of his suit. He handed it to Chloe, as he explained everything to her mom.

"Chloe, as I said, has received a scholarship to a… unique school. The proper name of Hogwarts Academy is the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chloe has the potential to become a great witch, with special training that is best at Hogwarts. But this school is in London, so she has to travel. And Hogwarts is a boarding school that takes the place of her normal school. Hogwarts normally would start at age eleven, but we did not locate you as a witch, though we suspected one in the area. But Chloe probably knows this. She has read the Harry Potter books, yes? Written by our Muggle Studies professor, who interviewed Harry. It has made explaining this that much easier," concluded Kingsley.

"But… I never had the anger- magic connection," said Chloe.

"Yes, I know. You are a special case. Some private lessons are arranged to fix everything with our best teachers. But for now, I assume, you will be coming to Hogwarts?" asked Kingsley.

Chloe looked at her mom with her best _If you say no, I'll die_ expression. Mrs. Palmer sighed, and said,

"I guess you're the witch of the family."

Chloe cheered, and the adults fell into a boring conversation that Chloe ignored. She looked down at the thin letter in her hands. It was addressed to her. Turning it over, Chloe saw the crest of Hogwarts. Chloe grinned, and felt like she might die from happiness. Opening the envelope, she saw two sheets of paper, a train ticket and a plane ticket. Chloe unfolded the first sheet, and read,

**_Dear Ms. Palmer,_**

**_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please come to King's Cross Station in London on September 1st. The Hogwarts express will leave promptly at eleven o' clock. Enclosed are the supply list, and the plane and train ticket. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, will personally escort you from Boston to The Leaky Cauldron, a week from September 1st. This will give you plenty of time to shop, and get ready. Please bring much money, as this will be expensive. You can change your Muggle money in Diagon Alley. You should limit your luggage to one trunk. Look forward to another great year at Hogwarts._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Headmistress McGonagall_**

Hands slightly shaking, Chloe pulled out the tickets and the supply list. She was too excited to examine them closely. Chloe felt slightly dizzy, so she stretched out on the couch, and drifted off to the sound of voices, conversing on the details of her new life.

Fidgeting slightly, Teddy Lupin peeked out from his spot under his bed. He caught Harry's eye and winked. Harry winked back from his spot behind the door, and they waited for another treacherous minute. Just as Teddy was about to yawn, Ginny walked into Teddy's bedroom. She knelt at the dresser, and put away clean laundry. Counting to three with his fingers in full view of Harry, they both jumped out and fell to the floor, screaming horribly as though they were being tortured. They writhed on the floor as Ginny stared in horror. Crying with shock and worry, she pulled out her wand. Healing spells ran through her head as she tried to calm down. Ginny decided to improvise, and looked down- to find an empty floor. She narrowed her eyes, which were still gleaming with tears, which made her seem as scary as she was, for once.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! TED REMUS LUPIN!" Ginny shrieked. "COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

Hands above their heads, the boys walked back into the room. Harry gave her a grin, while Teddy was muffling his laughter. Ginny shot them a look that could kill, and conjured up a tissue. Using it to dab at her wet eyes, she pointed her wand at Harry.

"Don't ever do that again," Ginny said, quietly, as yelling wouldn't help, in Harry's case.

But not for Teddy.

"DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO ENCOURAGE HIM BY NOW!" screamed Ginny, to Teddy, but talking about Harry.

Teddy caught Ginny's eye, said, "I won't do it again… unless I get bored."

At that, Harry and Teddy cracked up, and Ginny groaned. Teddy smiled, and dragged his partner in crime out the door. Walking down the stairs, side by side, they slapped each other's backs for a prank well done. Harry led the way to the kitchen, where Ginny was cooking. Harry jumped. Teddy sat at the table.

"Bloody hell! How did you get down here so fast?" Harry looked apprehensive.

Ginny smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Harry grinned, dropped a kiss on her forehead, and joined Teddy at the table.

They decided to annoy Ginny, whining at the same time,  
"Give us foo~oood!"

Ginny put one hand on her hip and grasped her wand tighter in her wand arm. Waving it, she managed to heat up some steak and bean pie, from the night before. She sliced it, slid the wedges onto plates, and served the pie to her two whining boys. They shut up, and dug in.

Ginny grinned, ruffled Harry's hair, smoothed Teddy's, and poured them some water. They ate like they would never eat again. Suddenly, a Patronus leaped into the kitchen through the open window.

"Harry, come quick. Emergency!" said Ron, who sounded tense.

Harry jumped up, kissed Ginny quickly, and ruffled Teddy's hair. He ran outside, through the magical barrier, and Disapparated.

"He's going to be okay," said Ginny, whose voice was shaky. Harry had never been called on emergency duty before.

"I hope so," answered Teddy. He couldn't imagine a world without Harry, and neither could Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for following, reviewing, and reading. It means so much to me. **

**Please keep reading and dont give up on me. I'll be more regular with updating now. :D**

**I hope you like it!**

Walking down the streets of London with Kingsley at her side, Chloe was in awe. She had always wanted to go to Britain. It was early morning, and the people of London were still asleep. Just then, Kingsley stopped his brisk walk. He was looking at a dingy shop with a creaky sign that read The Leaky Cauldron. Chloe grinned. Pulling open the door, Kingsley waved Chloe in. Inside, the dim light and the crowded gray tables were being supervised by a ancient old man with a bald head.

Sighting Kingsley, all of the wizards stood respectfully. Glancing a look at Chloe with her American clothes, many of the wizards sported a puzzled expression. Chloe waved at them all. Kingsley smirked at her. "Come on. Lots to do!" said Kingsley. Leading Chloe through tables, Kingsley reached a small back door. It opened to a small space enclosed by a brick wall. Kingsley tapped his wand on the brick wall a few times, and the brick wall fell away to reveal a wide archway. Chloe couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. It was everything like she had imagined, and better. Florida could not compete with this. The small shops had a cozy look about them, shabby but warm. Amid these, vendors were selling stuff like,  
"Butterbeer, Butterbeer, get your Butterbeer, here!"  
"House scarves for the Hogwarts student"  
Kingsley led the way to a small vendor set up in the middle of the road. The sign read Currency Exchange. Chloe blinked a few times. At Kingsley's nod, she pulled out her purse from her backpack. Her mom had given her ten thousand dollars, to last more than a year. Laying all the money on the vendor, she watched as the wizard counted out the bills, tapped the bills with his wand, and swept the huge mounds into a money bag. Handing it to chloe, she swung it over her shoulder and lugged the heavy bag to follow Kingsley to Gringotts. She looked around the majestic bank and stared freely at the goblins while Kingsley set up her own vault. He handed her her key, a thin golden one, as well as a smaller money bag.  
" They put the rest in your vault. This should be fine for the year." said Kingsley.  
Chloe peered inside the money bag. The bronze, silver and gold coins were plentiful. She couldn't wait to start buying her school stuff.

They first stopped at Twittflit and Bangs. Kingsley stood outside, as Chloe was measured by a floating tape measure, and fitted. She bought the three plain black robes, as stated in her letter, as well as three metal name tags. Chloe happily exited the store, saying her thanks to the cheerful witch who had helped her.  
"What's next?" she asked Kingsley. He smirked. "Look at your letter and find out." he said. Chloe obediently took out her letter. Scanning the list, she exclaimed, "Let's go buy an owl!" This was what she had waited for (along with a wand).  
Twenty minutes later, she was carrying a large cage with a majestic owl of brownish- reddish feathers, and a stout beak, as well as a considerably lighter money bag. Soon after, they entered Ollivanders. Chloe was surprised to see the store still open. She would have thought that Ollivander would have retired. She pushed open the heavy door, hearing the jingle of the bell. Kingsley chose to wait outside. She spotted a young man with curly brown hair behind the counter.  
" Welcome! First year? Excellent!" exclaimed the young man.  
" Where's Ollivander?" questioned Chloe.  
" Oh. Well, um... I actually bought the store from him. But, he, uh, trained me when I was younger." stammered the young man, cheeks red.  
" I'm Chloe Palmer. And you are?"  
" Uh, I'm, uh, Jackson. You don't sound like a Brit. Um, where are you from?"  
" I'm from Boston. And you don't sound like a Brit either."  
" I'm actually from New York. Uh, Ollivander's cousin's nephew is my father."  
" That's cool. Anyways, I'm really excited! Can I get the wand now?"  
Jackson nodded. He turned around and wandered through the shelves. Pulling out a couple of boxes as he walked, he came back to Chloe.  
" Twelve inches, walnut and unicorn hair, reasonably pliant. Here."  
Chloe received the wand with shaking fingers. She secretly wanted a phoenix feather wand. Giving the wand a reluctant wave, nothing happened.  
" Sixteen inches, maple and Phoenix feather, unyielding."  
Chloe grabbed it excitedly. Giving it a wave, red sparks flew. Her fingers grew warm.  
" Whoo! Easy customer. Thank god! The last one took fifty three wands."  
Jackson wiped his brow dramatically, grinning at Chloe. Chloe took a closer look at her wand. It was smooth, made of worn wood. A slender, slightly curved maple branch. It was perfect.  
Leaving Ollivanders, her money bag lighter than ever, she waved to Jackson, promising to write. Swinging her wand wildly at Kingsley, she grinned from ear to ear. The rest of the day, she was dragged around by Kingsley, too much in a happy haze to think. When she had her cauldron, potion supplies, and Owl nuts for her owl, Kingsley led the way back to The Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley got her a room there, number 6.  
" The perks of being the Minister of Magic. Free rooms" whispered Kingsley, winking at Chloe.  
Room 6 was a medium sized bedroom, complete with wardrobe, bed, nightstand, and a small round table. Chloe lugged her supplies into the room, surprised to see her trunk already in the room. She turned around to thank Kingsley, but he wasn't there.  
" All the better, I hate saying thank you" she thought.  
Chloe then took her owl out of the cage. Stroking the soft feathers, she decided to name her owl R.J. as a hope that if Harry potter was well and alive, Remus John Lupin would be so as well. She stuffed all of her supplies into the huge trunk. It all fit easily, even the pewter cauldron. Chloe smiled. She had half a week. Half a week until Hogwarts. She was so, so, so happy. Only one thing kept her from being truly happy. She had forgotten to say goodbye to Derek. But she would explain through letter.  
Dear Derek,  
Hey! It's Chloe. I don't really know what to say, except that my dream has come true. Can't say anymore than that. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye. I'm really freaking sorry. I hope you understand.  
Your friend,  
Chloe Palmer  
She decided to send the letter tomorrow. Taking a look around the room again, she realized that she was starving.  
" but then again, skipping lunch does that to you" she thought ironically.  
Seizing the oak door, and pulling it open, she grabbed her wand happily and stuck it in her jeans. Jumping down the stairs two at a time, she found a busy room with crowded tables. Wiggling through the narrow spaces, she reached Tom. The bar looked dirty and sullen, but she sat upon a stool anyways.  
"Can I have a Butterbeer, and something to eat? Anything's fine." she declared, slapping a Galleon on the dusty wood. Tom reached under the bar and pulled out a Butterbeer. He disappeared behind some swinging doors and came out with something that looked like a pie. But it was lumpy and deformed.  
"Um, thanks! What is it?" she asked nervously.  
"Steak and kidney pie" he croaked out.  
Chloe took a long swig of Butterbeer. It was so different that the one in Orlando. It was fizzy and bubbly and made you warm inside. She shivered delightly. Lifting the dented fork, she stabbed a piece out. She tentatively took a bite. It was warm and tender and salty and chewy. Except for the beans. They tasted horrible. So Chloe proceeded to use a small dish as her bean bowl. Beans flew from her mouth with amazing accuracy. Tom watched, his toothless mouth agape. When Chloe finally ate the last bite, and spit out the last bean, she thanked Tom, wiped her mouth and grasped her second Butterbeer. She was about to stand and go back up when the door opened. In came two men, two woman, and a boy who looked her age, eleven or twelve. The people in the bar stood respectfully, and kept their distance. She stared at the second man. Something was very familiar about him. He had messy black hair, green eyes, and was that a... scar?! Chloe gasped. It was Harry Potter! Right there in front of her! And next to him, a red haired man with his arm slung around a very pretty woman with curly brown hair. Ron and Hermione! A woman with fiery red hair (who must be Ginny) followed with the twelve year old boy. He looked familiar as well. He had bright blue hair, with a pale, thin face that held matching blue eyes. He was taller than Chloe, with a skinny, gangly figure. As Chloe watched, he tripped over someone's foot. He blushed as Ginny helped him back up. His hair changed to a brilliant deep red. Chloe almost laughed and cried at the same time. Teddy Remus Lupin! The Teddy Remus Lupin! Son of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin! She couldn't believe it. Chloe stumbled from her stool, her Butterbeer all but forgotten. She rushed towards them. They had seated themselves at a small table near the back of the store.  
Chloe stumbled up to Harry Potter.  
"Harry Potter! I read and read and reread your books! I love them!" she gushed, as Harry looked on. He smiled.  
" Thank you, young lady. I'm glad you like them, though the credit goes to Professor Rowling for writing them." he said, chuckling a little.  
She looked strait to Teddy Lupin, ignoring the others.  
"Teddy Lupin? Teddy? I... I cried when the books told me your father died. He's not dead, right? Right?! Right?" she said, faltering when Teddy shook his head slightly. Chloe held back her tears, all the while feeling again her true sorrow. Harry smiled sadly, and motioned for her to sit.  
" Remus Lupin was my Professor at Hogwarts, as you surely know. I knew him quite well. He was the kindest, bravest, and the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had. He also loved you, Teddy, as I have told you. He loved you so much." Harry said the last part softly.  
"He fought for you. Don't be angry at him anymore. He didn't mean to leave you on purpose. Neither did your mother." said Ginny.  
"At least you don't have five brothers and a sister married to your best friend." said Ron, rather grumpily.  
"Ron!" yelled all four adults impatiently.  
Teddy had tears dripping down his face. He sniffled, wiping away his tears. Chloe caught his eye, and gave him a small smile. She wiped away her tears too. Chloe grasped his hand. Gently, Teddy squeezed her hand as well. As Hermione and Ginny reprimanded Ron, Chloe and Teddy held hands tightly, a small connection already between them.

**Did you like it?**

**I wanted Chloe to meet Teddy as soon as possible. I think making Teddy angry at R J Lupin was a bad decision. What do you think?**

**Review, review, review. Please! I'll love you if you do!**

**And thanks always for reading!**

**(AsianwithaTaser, I hope you like it. If you dont, tell me in person so i dont have to read a depressing text...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**What's up? How's your lives doing?**

**I'm posting this after writing this an hour ago. That's how I write in short bursts... I'M WEIRD!**

**:D Anyways, thanks for everyone who's been following me, reviewing, and PMing me. I love PMs. Please PM me. It's so cool!**

**I just got this invite for a community. I accepted, and now, I'm officially a staff member of Harry Potter Geeks United. It's still an unknown community, but why am I so happy! I feel like... I could fly like a bird (and break my legs, and spend three months in a wheelchair, and take my casts off and do it again 'cause I'm so happy!) **

**Thanks. Thanks. Thanks.**

**Hope you like it!**

Yawning slightly, Chloe woke up to an open window, bright sunlight, and fresh tea steaming in the chilly morning air. She grinned as she thought of yesterday's events. Though Ron and Hermione had had to leave, Harry, Ginny, and Teddy decided to stay at The Leaky Cauldron, if just for Chloe's sake.  
After downing a small cup of tea, Chloe yearned for substance. She changed into black pants with a gray sweater over her favorite werewolf tee.  
Washing up in the grungy bathroom, she brushed her hair, not wanting to admit that she wanted to look pretty for Teddy.  
Chloe stared at herself in the mirror._ I look acceptable_, she thought.  
She then jumped down the stairs, almost tripping in her hurry.

The grubby tables were sparsely filled. But she still saw a tired looking Harry near the back. Walking towards him, she seated herself across from him, nodding, and saying "Good morning!" brightly.  
Harry smiled at her, a weary look in his eyes.  
Then Chloe noticed Harry's arm. It was all wrapped up in bandages, the edges stained with dark blood.  
" What happened to you? You're hurt!" exclaimed Chloe, inspecting the stained bandages.  
Harry smirked. "It hurts like Merlin, but I'll be okay."  
"What happened?" questioned Chloe.  
"I got called in on emergency duty a couple of days ago. I'm an Auror, but I never got called on emergency duty. As a matter of fact, there never was an emergency ever since Voldemort died. Sure, there were some old supporters of his who threatened and caused some chaos, but other than that, nothing. But then, last week, when I Apparated to my office at the Ministry, I found out that Neville Longbottom disappeared. He was my fellow Auror, and a good friend. When we investigated his house, a snake attacked us and managed to bite me before we killed it. It was poisonous and Dark magic, so I can't just heal it with a spell. So I just have to wait for it to heal. But Neville is still missing, which is the real problem." finished Harry, a furrow in his brow, his hands folded together.  
"Neville is missing!" exclaimed Chloe, as people turned in their seats, a puzzling whisper crowding the room.  
Harry shushed Chloe with his hand. "What I just told you was top secret Auror business. I told you, because though I just met you yesterday, I feel... as though you're a part of my family... But maybe that's just because you and Teddy held hands so tightly last night." teased Harry, causing a blush to crawl up Chloe's face.  
Chloe scowled, slapping Harry on his snake bite. Harry gasped, clutching his arm in pain.  
"Oh sorry! Didn't mean for that to happen." said Chloe lazily, smirking slightly.  
"Just wait until I heal! You're going to find out just how powerful I am!" teased Harry, waving his wand threateningly.  
Suddenly, someone spoke behind her. "What's going on?" said Teddy, his hair still adorably ruffled from sleep.  
Chloe blushed, smiling at him slightly. Teddy grinned back, dropping onto the bench beside her.  
"Good morning!" said Chloe, her voice timid and shy.  
_What's the matter with me?_ she thought, _I'm never this shy!_  
Chloe cleared her throat, producing a clear "Good morning" loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
Teddy looked puzzled, and smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.  
"Well, I'm going to let you two lovebirds eat. Let me go wake Ginny." said Harry, ruffling Teddy's hair as he went.  
"Sorry about that," said Teddy as soon as Harry left. "They like to tease me a lot!"  
"It's okay." said Chloe softly.  
Teddy stood up.  
"Fancy going out to Diagon Alley? We can eat and talk away from Harry." said Teddy, holding out his hand.  
Chloe smiled, and took his hand. It was strange how she was thousands of miles away from Boston, but she felt at home when holding Teddy's warm, capable hands.

They ended up eating at a small shop called "Sweets and Treats," a small sweets shop. Biting a Chocolate Frog with one hand, while grasping Teddy's hand with another, they walked along until Teddy said something that made Chloe want to laugh with pleasure.  
"Fancy a quick stop to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? I want to say hi to George." said Teddy, pointing at the shop ahead of them, the window sparkling and dazzling with live fireworks.  
Chloe grinned, dragging Teddy behind her as she led the way into the shop.  
Twenty minutes later, she had met George Weasley, bought some amazing joke sweets, got pranked at least twenty times by Teddy and George alike and ate something she regretted.  
And she was happy the whole time.  
She ate lunch with Harry and Ginny, getting to know them. And holding hands with Teddy the whole time, hidden under the table.  
They wandered around, talking, laughing, chattering pleasantly. It wasn't until he looked at her eyes, and her heart missed a beat, that she realized that she was in love with him. She was in love with Teddy Lupin. It was something that couldn't be helped. It was ridiculous, silly, and not something Teddy needed right now, with Harry's injury and his parents to think about. They were way too young, only twelve, but Chloe trusted her heart. She knew she loved him. Not some silly crush, but the way... the way Remus had loved Tonks, the way James had loved Lily. That kind of love. She decided to tell him, because it wasn't something you could just hide; she could feel it on her face when they looked at eachother. If he didn't like her back, well, Chloe wouldn't press him. She would insist on being friends. But on the off chance he felt the same way... Chloe shook her head. It wasn't right to raise her hopes only to be disappointed.

As dusk drew near, Teddy led the way to a small path away from the alley, which led up a steep hill to a bench. The bench faced Diagon Alley, now glimmering with lights.  
"Thank you so much. This day has just been amazing." said Chloe earnestly, smiling at Teddy.  
"It was no problem. I had fun, too." said Teddy.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"You said you read the Harry Potter books, right? Did you read about me?" asked Teddy, ducking to hide his blush.  
Chloe grinned. "I read about you, dreaming you were real. Dreaming, that one day, I would get to meet you." said Chloe.  
"And you did. Now what?" he questioned.  
"I'm not sure. But I do know one thing, and maybe I had better say it right now, so you won't get confused." said Chloe, a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
Teddy nodded, a smile threatening to break out.  
_Do it! Say it! Don't be scared! Haven't you been waiting for this moment?!_  
"I love you."

**First off, I would like to apologize if it's too short for your liking. I'm very sorry!**

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it?**

**Review. Please. I would LOVE to know what you think. **

**Thanks to Guest Katie Wang. You're great! I love knowing that people want more of my writing.**

**AsianWithaTaser, did you like it? (She got angry with me for all three chapters for Two by Two for making them too sad. I made this one sweet for you!)**

**Please review! :D**

**All students, an announcement.**

**"Ahem... study. And then read Fanfiction. That's what I did... do... did... do... you decide my age!"**

**I'm going to have a contest of sorts. Guess my age through a review. You get one guess per person (and AsianWithaTaser, you are not permitted to guess! You hear me?!) and whoever gets the closest will get to choose the pair for the next Two By Two chapter. Pick wisely, as I'm going to make it sad. So, want to know how so and so got killed? Win the contest. And find out... :)**

**And always, review.**

**I love you all!**


End file.
